


Safe Inside

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I don't know what this mess is, but here you go. This didn't take me very long, which is really strange. I really liked their supports. For some reason, as stiff as Frederick can be, I can imagine that he is a doting papa towards Severa and will spoil her constantly, especially when she was younger. As for Cordelia, she is a mama bear and will protect Severa and will hurt anybody if they hurt her.





	Safe Inside

It only had been a few hours after Cordelia had given birth and Frederick was already in amazement that he had a small little girl named Severa. He held her in his arms, smiling, and letting her small little hand hold onto his finger. He still couldn't believe that he had a little child. 

"I remember when you were all mine, watched you changing in front of my eyes. What can I say?" 

He then gave Severa to Cordelia to hold. She smiled, she would never have thought she would be able to have a child, let alone have someone fall in love with her. The two would give their all to her, protect her, love her. They would watch her grow up. She was their everything. 

"Now that I'm not the fire in the cold, now that I'm not the hand that you hold, as you're walking away." 

Even with the war going on, they heard her first laugh, watched her take her first steps. Frederick and Cordelia were on separate ends of their living room, watching her walk from Frederick to Cordelia. They took some time away from their duties to watch over Severa when she got sick, giving her kisses on her forehead, reading her stories. They went shopping with her, to buy her new accessories. The made sure that she did her chores and taught her how to fight. 

They would take her to picnics, sitting in the grass, looking at the clear blue sky. They would count how many clouds in the sky. If they stayed to the night, Severa would try to count the stars. She would giggle endlessly trying to count them. Her laugh made them smile. They would drop everything if she got hurt, they would tend to her wounds and stop her tears. They would tell her how much she mattered to them. Cordelia would brush her hair long hair and braid for her. Severa would do the same thing to her mother. 

"Will you call me to tell me you're alright, cause I worry about you the whole night. Don't repeat my mistakes. I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside. If you're home I just hope that you're sober." 

Frederick remembers one night, or a couple of nights, him and Cordelia had sleepless night because Severa didn't come back before curfew. She went to go 'train' with some friends that night. They looked every for her, but only found her in an alley, hiding from some bandits. Cordelia could never forgive herself for letting her baby girl getting hurt, while Frederick was angry that he wasn't there to protect her, and the fact that she lied. They fought that night. 

"Is it time to let go now you're older. Don't leave me this was, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside. Everyone has to find their own way, and I'm sure things will work out okay. " 

Frederick and Cordelia watched as their Severa got older. She was smart, strong, gifted, and stunning. The two couldn't be any prouder, even though she started to argue with them more and more. They still loved her either way. Frederick still trained her, in the midst of the war. Sometimes, Severa would place herself onto the battlefield so she could help fight. Though she would do so without telling her parents. After the battle, they would be very disappointed and would yell at her, while other people would tell her she was like Cordelia. 

"Why can't I fight with you," Severa yelled. 

"Because you are not ready," Frederick yelled back. 

"You said it yourself, even mother, I was a great fighter!" 

"You train great! But you're not ready for the battlefield! You nearly got yourself killed a dozen times!"

"I was protecting you!" 

"I don't care if you were protecting me! Keep yourself safe!" 

"Gawds why can't you accept it! I'm trying to do something nice!" 

"Severa!" 

"No! No! I'm done, if you don't want me to be with you, you have it," she yelled storming off. 

Frederick watched her storm to her room. He sighed, knowing that she couldn't stay away from the battlefield for much longer. He only wished that he could give her a better life, one without the war, to give all of his attention to her. She was his everything. 

"I wish that was the truth. All we know is the sun will rise. Thank your lucky stars that you're alive, it's a beautiful life."

Severa looked up at the ceiling, remembering the times that she spent with her parents. All the shopping trips, having picnics when they weren't in danger, her mother training her. She loved those days, now she became resentful, with them not paying attention to her, attending to the war. Within the next few years, she kept getting told about her mother, how she was such a perfect warrior. Severa's skills only shadowed hers, and she hated it. She couldn't think of times when she wasn't useless, breaking things, not getting her training down pact. When she heard about her father's accomplishments, it only made her feel worse. The only thing she managed to accomplish was to become the shadow of her parents. 

She would be gone for days, trying to prove herself. It lead to sleepless nights for her parents, searching for her, far and wide. Cordelia had many break downs that she couldn't find her little baby girl. Sometimes they would have to ask for other peoples help, that's when she came home. Frederick and Cordelia would embrace her in a hug, telling her how much that they missed her, tell her how much they loved her, tell her that they were worried about her. 

"If you make the same mistakes I will love you either way. All I know is that I can't live without you. There is nothing I can say, that will change you anyway. Darling, I could never live without you. I can't live, I can't live"

The war became worse, more people were losing their lives to Grima. Severa was becoming more and more disconnected with her parents, which hurt all of them, in their own ways. Severa thought they were closer than that. Frederick thought the more he fought, he would be able to connect her, he would be able to protect her, and that she would be able to see it. Cordelia thought she gave all her love to her, telling her she was her everything, telling her stories of who she was, telling her that she would protect her, even if it meant her life. 

"Dad," Severa yelled. 

"What," Frederick asked. 

"Don't go!" 

"This isn't your choice. I have to go to the front lines. It is my duty to protect the royal family, to protect Chrom." 

"Why?! You'll die!" 

"I don't care if it's protect them! Stay here and we can live in peace!" 

"Peace!? That left the door as soon as the Plegians declared war on Ylisse years ago! This is for the greater good!" 

"I don't care about that!" 

"I'm going! End of discussion!" 

Frederick then left to go to the palace to get his orders. The next day he was sent out on the front lines. He fought many enemies, but fell. He was stabbed in the heart by a spear strong enough to pierce his armor. 

"Severa...I'm sorry I...wan't a...good...enough father...I love you," he said, falling of his horse. "Please...stay safe..." 

He only wished to give her something better, no war, lots of love, and to spoil her properly. The day after the battle, Cordelia came back to their house with his horse and wedding ring. Severa looked at the animal and the ring, she broke down crying that her father was now gone. She couldn't sleep the next few days, but after that, she could only sleep when her mother was around. 

"Don't leave me this way."

Months have passed by and the children of the born during the war were going out to war. Cordelia did her best to look after her child, making sure that she was safe. She was all she had left. She gave up her feelings for Chrom years ago, but it never seemed like Severa believed her about that. All Severa could remember was her talking about him nonstop. Chrom this, Chrom that. What he did today, what his instructions were, how much she loved him in the past. 

"I can do this," Cordelia sighed. 

Severa stayed back, listening to her mother's pep talk. 

"I can do this. I will be able to protect the one I love the most." 

"Ugh! Whatever! They don't want your protection! They can protect themself! They don't need you!" 

"Severa! This isn't about...!" 

"Whatever! You know what! Just run to them and never come back! See if I care!" 

Severa then stormed off to go meet with Lucina. They had a fight to prepare for. Days had passed and someone came up to Severa, they had given her, her mother's ring and her Pegasus. 

"Her last words were, 'Severa, Severa, my dear little girl, I'm sorry I failed to protect you. I love you and I'll be watching over you," the person said. 

Severa felt tears stroll down her face. She broke down crying, knowing that she didn't have her parents anymore. She lost both of them and she wasn't able to apologize to them about how she acted. She held her mother's ring close to her face and let the tears fall onto it. She realized that they loved her, always, and that they did everything to do protect her. It was all too late, so very late. Severa went to a cliff and two lances in a 'x' shape and left a few accessories there, ones that they bought her as a little girl. She sat on the ground, holding onto her knees, and stared at their lances. 

"Will you call me to tell me you're alright, cause I worry about you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this mess is, but here you go. This didn't take me very long, which is really strange. I really liked their supports. For some reason, as stiff as Frederick can be, I can imagine that he is a doting papa towards Severa and will spoil her constantly, especially when she was younger. As for Cordelia, she is a mama bear and will protect Severa and will hurt anybody if they hurt her.


End file.
